Candy Valley Wiki:Rules/Editing Policy
The following is a list of rules and guidelines for editing on the Candy Valley Wiki. Please note that rule punishments may vary based on the severity of the issue and past violations done by the suspected user. Terms of Use The Candy Valley Wiki is a follower of the Terms Of Use set by FANDOM. You may find the additional rules here and in the link above. Violators of any of these rules will be banned based on the severity of the offence. General Editing Rules Structure * All pages on this wiki follow a very specific format. Please browse the various wiki pages in order to get familiar with the structure before editing. Not following this format or attempting to change it will result in a ban. * Please use proper grammar, punctuation, and sentence structures, and follow British/Australian English. * Do not be subjective while writing pages, and do not project your personal opinion onto them. Opinions are resolved solely for the comments section, provided that they follow our commenting policies. Editing Disputes * If you edit an article in good faith, and your edit is then reverted by an admin, please do not re-add said information in attempts to start an editing dispute. The edit was reverted for a reason, most likely because the information added was unnecessary. Restoring the original edit can be seen as challenging an admin, and doing so will result in a warning, and later a ban, if the behaviour continues. * If you ever find yourself in an editing dispute with another user, please contact an admin and seek their opinion on the disagreement. Going back and forth undoing each others edits only furthers the problem, and an admin can neutrally decide whether the information in question is necessary or not to the article. * In addition, please do not undo or delete the perfectlly good edits of any user without justification. This is what often starts editing disputes in the first place. The only time it is necessary to undo an edit is if the information added is either incorrect or irrelevant to the article. Consistently undoing the good edits of other users will result in a ban. Categories * The list of acceptable categories can be found . * Please do not create an category without speaking to an admin about it first. Any categories that are created without permission or deemed unnecessary by our staff members will be removed immediately, and the person responsible for creating said category will be warned. Multiple offences may result in a ban. Images * Uploading images that contain pornographic material, or otherwise inappropriate content is prohibited and will be deleted immediately. The uploader of said content will be held accountable. * Please do not upload duplicates of already existing photos. New Pages * Creating new pages that contain nonsense, unrelated or unnecessary content, or spam will be immediately be deleted. Continuing to do so will result in a ban. Warnings * Do not remove or ignore any warnings posted on your message wall by admins. Doing so may result in a ban. Vandalism Vandalism is the conspicuous defacement or destruction of information against the will of the owner/governing body. In the context of an online community project, it is a usually deliberate attempt to damage the usefulness of content for other viewers. Classifications * Vandalism could be classified in many ways, but it's generally defined as the damaging of an article or page. It could be removing valuable content from pages, wiping a page clean, adding false or incorrect information, projecting your personal opinions onto a page, spamming information, adding irrelevant or unnecessary information, moving pages to unrelated names, or performing any edit that isn't made in good faith. Consequences * Vandalism is absolutely NOT tolerated on this wiki. Any account that deliberately vandalises pages will be indefinitely banned. ** Do not support or encourage vandalism or breaking of the rules. * This is not applicable for hacking situations or if the vandalism was performed unintentionally. Badge hunting * Badge hunting is the act that occurs when a user makes pointless edits or additions to a page in order to make their goal to achieve a badge/achievement much easier. We identify this as an act of vandalism, since the edits made are outright useless and unnecessary. * Anyone caught badge hunting will recieve a warning, and eventually a block if the behaviour continues. Account Rules Underage Users * In accordance to Fandom's ToU, users under the age of 13 (16 in the EEA, not including the UK) are not allowed to be editors on the wiki. Therefore, if you are under the age of thirteen, and any of the admins find out, you will be blocked from the wiki until the date that you turn thirteen. ** If a user is revealed to be underage, please calmly report it with evidence to an administrator. Sockpuppeting * The use of on this wiki is not tolerated, espiecally when said accounts are used in a malicious manner, such as vandalising, spamming, bullying/ harassmenting other users, or manipulating the outcome of any of our voting systems (polls, surveys, thread games, etc.) Any user that is caught multiple accounts will be immediately banned, along with their respective sock puppets. ** Do not make multiple accounts unless the one alternate account is used for bot purposes (and has been allowed by the staff). Privacy and Safety For your own safety, it is recommended that you do not post personal information about yourself, such as your school, home address, etc. Remember, anything on this website can be seen by anyone on the internet. So please consider this before expressing yourself to the community. __NOEDITSECTION__